1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to garments and, more particularly, to a garment which is illuminated in response to motion by a wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garments are, of course, worn by men, women and children, As advantageous as the known garments have been, improvements can still be made in their use, particularly for providing a more visually stimulating appearance.